nolans_lost_epidodesfandomcom-20200215-history
NOLAN.EXE
while i was playing nolan's grand quest on nes i heard someone knocking on the door while i opend it they gave me a "nolan's grand quest 2 cd"?i don't remember there being a nolan's grand quest 2 for pc but i put it in my laptop and it just had a edited version of the nolan's grand quest main menu like they just typed in just a 2 on the to look like a real game but had the sonic mania main menu theme in reverse when i pressed space it flashed to what looked like nolan but the logo on the top said nolan's grand quest 666 and nolan with black and white eyes and blood draining from them and he even losted his mouth then it went to the data select screen which was just characters instead of just selectinng data i selected mr.coin then i heard demonic laughter it started on land first as i walked it got darker and darker as it turned blood red while i saw nolan i went close to him while i got there nolan's face turnd to the same face when the main menu flashed then the screen turned black then it turned to text saying hello want to play with me move and your out then it turned back to the same level when i pressed the right arrow key on my keyboard then it showed a text saying RUN AWAY FROM THEM then nolan was chasing after mr.coin then as he got him mr.coin has a sad expresion on his face then he reapeared and killed him then it turned black again with blood curdling screams then turned to text saying oh my you lost want to try again then as it turned back as it seemed to be a factory when mr.grass was at i walked up to the factory exit then the factory exit was blocked i tried to look for an exit untill it changed to an imagw with 4 glowing eyes then turned black with the screaming again then changed to text saying so much people to kill so many souls don't you agree then changed to a house with mr.blue i walked which was the same thing as the land level when i went to nolan the same thing happend on the land level with mr.coin but instead of seeing nolan's face from the main menu it turned black with the same scream then changed to text saying everyone is dead and so will you ready for round 2 when it changed to nolan's face again with the top text saying NOLAN IS GOD then changed to a creepy ass game over screen with reverse music playing when i pressed space it showed static then showed nolan behind a ton if texts saying NOLAN IS DEAD then i turned the game off then threw the disc out the window causing it too fall on the side walk shattering later a few hours i was asleep but i still remember the nolan's grand quest game causing me to throw away the nolan's grand quest game for the nes and never bought another nolan's grand quest game from gamestop again!if you see a copy of this game stay away from it